


The Forest Maiden

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and then is smacked with reality, romance starts with arrows, thorin being arrogant, thorin besotted with you, you get your sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company is curious to know how you and Thorin met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who reads. Purely because you're awesome! ^.^
> 
> _I don’t own The Hobbit, characters or you. But I am in possession of a gold ring…_

“Is this the story of how you and Uncle met?” Fili wondered as he walked by with the firewood – or rather, the broken table and chair legs belonging to your Elven hosts. 

Kili sped past and nearly toppled his older brother,

“I love this story.” He said eagerly, ignoring the scowl Fili was giving him. Bilbo turned to you,

“It’s a story? I had always thought that you and Thorin grew up together.” He wondered. You smiled as you patched a hole on Ori’s glove,

“No, our meeting was something by chance.” You told the Hobbit.

“Or fate!” Kili chimed in. You simply sent a mock glare at him and he grinned brightly with his brother, before returning your attention to Bilbo.

“Well, all good friendships begin somewhere.” You said and handed the knitted mitten to the young dwarf by the small fire.

“So how did it start?” Ori asked curiously, having been intrigued by this newfound historical event. 

You brushed your pants and made yourself comfortable for the telling, giving time for other curious ears to join in – which just so happened to be most of the company, excluding Bombur who had already fallen asleep and Thorin, who was with Gandalf in some part of Rivendell. 

“It all started when Thorin Oakenshield nearly put an arrow through me.” You began.

**Flashback starts...**

Thorin was on a hunt with a handful of his trusted dwarven companions. 

Their task was to bring back the biggest creature they found in the forest. This forest laid on the outskirts of Dale and it was the first time that the dwarves were carrying out a hunt in it. Once having reached the trees, Thorin separated from the group and scavenged for his prize. He reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest and waited quietly for something to wander towards him. 

He hid on the edge of the clearing with his bow loaded. There was a loud noise of the crunching of leaves and Thorin aimed towards the sound. Stumbling out of the trees and into the same clearing was a female who had the size of a dwarf but the beauty of an elf. 

Elf-Dwarves were a rare occurrence in these parts of the land and yet, here one stood. 

You looked up from where your had green dress tangled in the tall shrubs and saw the arrow pointed for your heart,

“Don’t shoot!” you shouted and shielded your head. Thorin snapped out his thoughts and lowered his bow while stepping out of the shadows,

“My apologies, I mistook you for a stag.” He confessed. You brought your arms back to your sides and looked at who your almost-attacker was,

“You’re…”

“Yes, Prince Thorin II.” Thorin nodded. 

You tried to take a step towards him to bow in respect, but your dress was still caught in the shrubs. You groaned at the green bush and attempted to untangle yourself. Thorin smiled at your efforts until finally offering to help.

“Allow me.” he chuckled. 

He was barely a step away from you when you tugged forcefully at your dress and caused yourself to trip over your feet. You gasped and spun around accidentally bringing the Prince to the ground with you. Thorin broke your fall and groaned upon impact. You looked at the royal dwarf before you and gasped a second time,

“I’m sorry, sire.” You apologised instantly. 

Thorin was about to tell her not to worry about what had happened but he was caught unaware by a precious glimmer in her eyes. You moved off the Prince and dusted your dress when you got to your feet. Thorin also stood up and collected his bow and arrow,

“What are you doing out here?” Thorin asked, regaining your attention again. Smiling, you shrugged your shoulders,

“Just taking a break to inhale the beauty of the forest.” You replied, “What of yourself?” 

“A hunt.” Thorin answered and you instantly frowned. 

“Listen, you may be new to this forest but hunting is--”

“Be quiet.” Thorin suddenly instructed. 

You frowned at his brashness and were about to give said-prince a piece of your mind, however your attention caught by something else. 

Hiding in the tall blades of grass was a beautiful doe. Tall, with brown fur and small white patches, the gentle creature was minding its own business. You were so entranced by it that your thoughts would not have been broken if you hadn’t noticed Thorin lifting his bow to take aim.

“What are you doing?” You whispered. Thorin’s eyes were fixed on the unsuspecting animal,

“Hush or you’ll scare it off.” he whispered in return. You looked at the doe, hoping that it would run off but it did no such thing. Thorin had begun to pull the drawstring back when you jumped in front of him.

“No.” You told him firmly. The crunching of leaves startled the forest creature and the doe ran into the trees.

“Why did you do that?” Thorin asked angrily.

“You can’t shoot her.” You replied.

“And why not?”

“That was a doe. For all you know, that innocent creature could have been a mother.” 

“There is no way you can prove that.” Thorin stated.

“I don’t have to; it should be common knowledge to anyone.” You said. Thorin merely rolled his eyes and attempted to follow the doe but the Elf-Dwarf stopped him yet again,

“If you want to kill that doe then you’re going to have to shoot me first.” She warned. 

Thorin stared at her, surprised that his title meant nothing and slightly admired her courage. You weren’t going to let any harm come to the doe and so, Thorin took a step back. You let out a sigh and shook your head,

“Please don’t return to this forest if your intention is to kill.” You requested and walked away through the trees you first stumbled through. 

Thorin sighed as your footsteps disappeared, leaving him to listen to the sounds of nature. There was a faint rustle and Thorin lifted his head, hoping that it was the mysterious maiden. 

Across the plain, a small fawn ran through the grass in search of its mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for all the kudos! *Tips imaginary hat* I do hope you are enjoying this. I had started this while studying for finals last year and now it's complete. :)

_Thorin’s eyes were fixed on the doe and his arrowhead aimed over its heart. The creature was ignorant of his presence and this kill would give him boasting rights up at the palace._

_“Thorin…” a small voice whispered in his right ear._

_He turned sharply and saw nobody there. There was a giggle to his left and Thorin aimed his bow – again – at nothing. He was convinced that his mind was playing tricks and so he turned back to the doe. Bow and arrow perfectly poised to kill; Thorin blinked once and suddenly saw the girl from the forest._

_“If you want to kill that doe then you’re going to have to shoot me first.” She told him and then smiled,_

_“Go on, Thorin; prove to your kin about how strong a warrior you are.” The girl spurred on, “Sentence an innocent fawn to wander the forest looking for its mother.”_

_Thorin didn’t want to hurt her and he remembered what the fawn looked like – he couldn’t kill the creature it depended on. As he lowered his bow, the girl in the forest laughed at him,_

_“I knew you didn’t have it in you. What would your family say if they saw you right now? I think they would disown you.” She teased cruelly. Thorin knew that this was not the same maiden he’d met. Her beautiful voice could not carry such evil words._

_The thing before him was a monster._

_Soon enough, her beautiful face disfigured into a grotesque creature and Thorin let his arrow fly without a second thought. As it sunk into the creature’s chest, it had begun to change form once more, reverting itself to the girl from the forest._

_Thorin stood in shock as he watched her bleed out. Her emerald dress stained with red and an arrow in her chest. Her soft eyes glistened with tears and looked at him pleadingly._

_“Thorin…” she whispered before closing her eyes and falling onto the grass._

“No!” Thorin shouted and wrestled his bed sheets. 

He didn’t realise that he was in the safety of his bed chambers until he hit the cold floor. Once figuring out his bearings, Thorin laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling. His body was shaking from what he saw and he wiped away the beads of cold sweat from his forehead. 

He wondered what the nightmare could have meant and why it scared him so much, but then Thorin asked a much more important question:

_Why was he dreaming of her?_

It was the next day and Balin had walked in on Thorin unravelling himself from his sheets. When the elderly dwarf asked what he was doing, Thorin lied. He figured it would be best to keep his meeting with the Forest Maiden until he knew more. Quite fortunately for him, the hunt yesterday proved to be unfruitful, so the dwarves decided to return to the forest once more and expand their searching grounds. 

Perhaps, this time, he would catch her name.

Once again, in the luscious green of the forest, Thorin separated from his kin to ‘cover more ground’. He followed his old footsteps to the clearing where he met the young Elf-Dwarf and waited quietly. 

To Thorin, the seconds seemed like hours and he was not a dwarf of great patience. And so, he walked across the plain after a mere minute of waiting. He walked over to the thicket where the girl’s dress was tangled and smiled at the small memory – remembering the smell of rose and sandalwood and the glimmer in her eyes that made his heart stop for a single second. 

Shaking his head from the thought, Thorin proceeded through to the other side of the clearing, using only his memory of where he saw the girl vanish. The forest air was dense but there were small gaps in the canopy that allowed for the sun to provide a natural light. Birdsong filled the air and Thorin seemed to understand why the Elf-Dwarf was protective of the forest. 

Amidst his thoughts, a twig snapped under his foot and Thorin was suddenly ensnared in a net.

He cursed himself for not seeing the trap sprawled out beneath him but did not dwell on the thought. Instead, he looked for a way he could escape. Unfortunately, Thorin had dropped his sword when he was hoisted need it since his only intention was to seek out the woman he met yesterday. 

A few leaves crunched beneath the trap and Thorin tried to swing the net to see who it was. Failing miserably, Thorin groaned and heard a soft chuckle below.

“Well, I’ll be.” A curious and amused voice said. 

Thorin recognised the voice as the one that belonged to the Elf-Dwarf. He was somewhat pleased that he found her but didn’t like the fact he was caught in a trap. 

“Let me down!” Thorin growled as he wrestled against the net. You smiled and folded your arms,

“Only if, Prince Thorin, offers to explain why he has been looking for me.” You bargained. Thorin’s struggles lessened slightly,

“I was not – that’s not what I was doing.” He told you with a sigh. 

Thorin managed to move enough to see where you were standing. You weren’t too far from him and were swinging your basket of herbs,

“Is this you convincing yourself?” You teased. 

Thorin started to attack his constraints again and you chuckled at his futile attempts. The poor dwarf was only becoming more infuriated by the second. You’d have let him carry on a while longer but it didn’t seem right to punish him. 

“Alright, I’ll let you out.” You laughed and walked over to the tree that Thorin was hanging off. 

You placed your basket on the grass and walked around the tree to a shrub on the side. Thorin saw you strap a quiver of arrows to your back and retrieve a bow. Walking back to where Thorin was, you fixed an arrow to your bow and let it fly at the rope holding the Prince captive. 

The net lost its support and came crashing down to the hard ground. 

Thorin landed with a painful grunt and pushed the ropes of the net off his face. You smiled at your aim and watched as Thorin got to his feet. Thorin took a step towards you, however, instead of walking to like a normal dwarf; he stumbled forward and yelped in pain – hitting the ground again. 

“Prince Thorin?” you called out, rushing forward in alarm. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” He replied, trying to sound brave. 

You noticed that he was firmly clutching his ankle and moved forward to inspect his injury. Thorin watched as you moved his hands away gently and gasped at the sight of blood.

“Sire, we must get you to the Healers up at the Mountain.” You said but Thorin shook his head,

“No, I will be constantly reminded of my failure at spotting a trap.” He replied.

“And rightfully so, had I been a bandit or an Orc you could have been in real danger.” You lightly scolded while tossing the net aside. 

Thorin’s frown deepened and you cursed his stubbornness. He was injured and refused to be treated just because he would be ridiculed. A wound of this kind had the potential to kill him if it remained untreated. You rubbed your temples and sighed,

“Very well, if you do not wish to be taken to the Mountain then I can take you somewhere else.”

“Where?”

“My home in Dale. I know of some unused passages that lead directly under my house. Nobody will see you and I may be able to help with your injury.” You suggested, feeling guilty for causing Thorin harm. 

Luck was on your side as Thorin agreed to the offer. 

Your options were limited and you would now have to explain to your father as to why you almost killed a prince. But that could be dealt with later.

You helped Thorin to his feet and pulled right his arm around your neck to stabilise him while wrapping your free arm around his waist. You took a small step with Thorin when he suddenly stopped you.

“Wait.” 

“What is it?” You wondered. _Did you hurt him again?_

“I don’t know your name.” Thorin answered and received a smile in return,

“It’s (Y/n).” 

**...Flashback ends.**

“And then?” Bilbo wondered. 

The hobbit had drowned out all other voices and submerged himself in the story. Now that you had stopped talking, he needed to know what happened next. You looked around and saw the same expression on the faces of the rest of the dwarves who had never heard the story. You opened your mouth to answer them but were promptly cut off by another.

“Then Master Baggins, she took me to her home and drugged me.” Thorin explained with a smirk.


End file.
